Alpha Team
Alpha Team is a group of misfits led by the bloodthirsty Alpha Leader, Jim Churchill. They are a corrupt group of Adeptus Arbites working for their equally corrupt Governor in the name of Chaos (but don't tell anyone! It's a secret). Since their formation, Alpha Team have assassinated rival politicians, smuggled all manner of weaponry and have 'taken away' criminals of promising quality as new recruits. Originally, Alpha Team comprised four members, but their secret source of convict recruits has left them with numerous reinforcements and auxillaries. As of the most recent battle, one of the members, Alpha Epsilon, was killed when a mad preacher found his sniping spot and killed him with his flamethrower shotguns. Rumour has it the team has a cloning machine that they will use to bring back Epsilon. As a result of their Arbites training, they are experts of all manner of warfare, and accompanying skills. Assassinations, ambushes, aerial insertion, demolitions, interrogation, torture, detection, tracking, surveillance etc. 'The Team' Jim Churchill (Alpha Leader) ''' Ever since he was a child, Jim wanted to kill things. When he was old enough, he tried to join the Imperial Guard. However, he was (surprisingly) turned down, deemed to lack the discipline to become a Guardsman yet too competant to be a conscript/meatshield. Denied his opportunity to take Ork Shoota rounds in the name of the Emperor, Jim grew veangeful. Wandering the streets, a strange man approached him and offered Churchill a job in the Adeptus Arbites. After being reassured he'd get to kill people, Jim agreed. Shortly after, Jim found out the man who found was under the influence of Chaos. Rather than report him, Jim listend to his words and realised the Chaos Gods would practically demand him to kill for them. Under direct command of the corrupt Governor, Jim began his spree of terror, cracking down on the slightest infraction. As time passed, Jim eventually realised that being an Arbites meant he had to uphold the law 'n sh*t. So, he began to apprehend criminals in the most violent way possible. Ignoring the allegations of 'police brutality' (which are meaningless in the 41st Millennium), he dragged this scum into custody. But there were a few that caught his eye. These criminals of unique ability he reserved a special fate. Instead of sending them off to be executed, he filed them as 'executed' and instead changed their identities, training them in the way of the Arbites. This marked the beginning of Alpha Team, with the Governor's twisted blessing. '''Alan Stuart (Alpha Bravo) Stuart had always been a bit of an outcast, his dark skin coupled with his unusual accent making him an easy target for bullies as a child. He quickly learned to drown his problems in alcohol...at age 12. It was perhaps either during his drunken escapades or through alcohol related brain damage (or both) that he developed a fondness of exploding things. Pretty soon, the bullying rapidly decreased as more and more 'accidents' befell the bullies. Unfortunately, Stuart's explosive attacks continued as he got older. One of these events lost him an eye, but a simple bionic replacement did the trick. While he was preparing to blow up the car of someone who double parked, he was caught by Jim Churchill and taken away to be executed. Or so it seemed. Now known as Alpha Bravo, Stuart has since been blowing up stuff in the name of whatever with drunken glee. His drinking has become a bit of a problem, but Alpha Leader is pretty certain he does a better job drunk than sober. Well, when he's not drunkenly rambling to himself or demanding everyone look at his crotch. Neil Reynolds (Alpha Epsilon) The 'late' member of Alpha Team, Reynolds fulfilled the role of marksmen for the team. Prior to joining them, he had been an assassin for hire, travelling the galaxy with rogue traders and knocking off people for the highest bidder. His arrival on Carthakk 9 led him to the duty of assassinating the Governor, Artur Van Hoffenbrau. In the midst of his work, however, Reynolds got a case of 'tunnel vision' and failed to notice Alpha Team sneak up on him. Captured, Hoffenbrau himself struck a deal with the assassin, promising a far greater pay than his client could ever provide. All he had to do was kill his client. Fortunately, Reynolds had none of that 'honour' bullsh*t, and blasted his client's brains out. Offered to become a member of Alpha Team, he accepted. 'Alpha Epsilon' has served as the team's dedicated sniper/marksman ever since that faithful day. He is an adept 'camper', with the patience of a Vindicare Temple Assassin, sitting in the same place for days on end, watching through his scope, only stopping to eat, drink and have a pee. While carrying an air of proffessionalism, he is not above boasting and shouting insults to his foes. Unfortunately, Reynolds was recently killed when a crazed preacher leapt across a building over to his position and shot him with twin shotguns, fitted with exterminators. Alpha Team have retrieved the charred body of their comrade, seemingly to give him a proper burial, but rumours abound that the truth is far darker. The team have a plan to replace Reynolds, and it's said that Epsilon will rise again. Mikhail Turgenov (Alpha Unicorn) He is heavy weapons guy. Mikhail had always been big for his age, leading other kids to call him fat. These kids quickly learned to shut up when Mikhail introduced them to his two best friends: his fists. He became a brawler, often beating the hell out of people for the most trivial of things. He also has a taste for sandwiches. Mihail's brawling eventually landed him in trouble with the law. Alpha Team acted immediately and saved him from the law. Instead, they brought Mikhail into their ranks, under the callsign 'Alpha Unicorn' where the street brawler developed a love for heavy weapons. His mind is considered to be on the same level as a mere Ork, slow and simple, but much like an Ork, this is deceptive. He just likes the simpler things in life, like violence and sandwiches. It was commonly joked in his childhood one of his parents was an Ogryn. Where are these people now? F***ing dead, that's where. 'Location' Given their ties to Governor Artur Van Hoffenbrau, Alpha Team have a variety of bases at their disposal. As such, no one really knows where their main base of operation is given that they have so many hideouts. The buildings themselves often contain an armoury, medical station, briefing room, cafeteria, bathroom and disco room. More mysterious is the rumour of their possession of illegal cloning technology. It is unknown where such a facility for this operation is located, but many speculate it is deep underground. If Alpha Team truly does have a cloning machine, then the absence of Alpha Epsilon could come to an end very shortly. Characters Main Page